The last one
by Aurelia's Diary
Summary: One last horcrux is around. And James is the victim she must pursue to complete her destiny. This is the story about how time cannot erase evil and love.
1. Prologue

Pain. I can see it in his eyes. It destroys him slowly, just like a knife cutting every single one of his veins and arteries from the inside. Of course, that's the way it's _supposed_ to be, at least it was how I would describe it if you asked me. Cruciatus Curse. Who invented it? And why? I mean…most spells usually appear in one wizard's mind to be helpful or useful. But this? Excruciating pain of the worst kind that starts in your brain and spreads throughout your body and never, _ever_, leaves you? I know it too well. It was because of _her_, Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who carried for nine months the most despicable and awful monster that Dark Magic has ever created: me. This kind of shock treatment was given to me so I could _learn_. Is that the point of this pointless curse? A learning experience? A punishment? I don't know, and I don't care. I only know this: it's not working on him as it should. He _is_ suffering. But not enough. I don't even know why I'm doing this! I hate him!

No.

I'm only angry at him. I should have never allowed myself to talk to him in that day: September first, my _true_ first day at Hogwarts. But it was time to know my enemy and my target: James Sirius Potter.


	2. Chapter 1 The search

1. The search

It was the first day of September, and both parents and students were filling the nine and three quarters train platform to embark on another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the middle of the mist, the voices of a young man and his father raise with a mix of anger and worry.

-Ok dad, don't worry! I'm fine. It was just a dream and I'll take care of it myself. When you were my age you were dealing with much worst stuff, from what I've heard.

- Son, a lot that you've heard is a lie. And yes I was, but it was a different time too. Back then we had to watch our backs for Voldemort and you know it. I just find it very strange that you had a nightmare about him if you never even saw him.

-Well…it was not _exactly_ him. It felt like it was him, but I was not actually seeing him. I know. It's very confusing, I can't explain it better than that. But, why am I telling you this? Just leave it ok? Stop Auroring me, it's annoying. Oh look! There's uncle Ron! Go talk to him and leave me alone for once in your life!

-Hey! Watch your attitude young man! Just because you turned sixteen doesn't mean you can talk to me the way you want to. I'm worried, and I'm not _Auroring_ you. Sorry if I care.

- Yeah yeah…I'm going to see if Lilly is handling everything alright.

-Handling? Handling what?

- Well isn't that swell? You don't even know what's going on in your own family! I guess I should thank the Ministry for that. Next time you want to catch Dark Wizards remember this: there is a wife and three children of yours at home worrying if you'll make it alive. You're not sixteen anymore Harry Potter, now there's people who _actually_ depend on you.

- How dare you? I work hard every single day so you can have a good life! I know I work a lot, but I'm…

-"Important to the process of defending magic and all its creatures from evil in any form". Bye dad…I hope that The Boy Who Lived And Now Is Head Of The Auror Office keeps you warm at night.

-How can you talk to your father like that James Sirius Potter?- His mother was furious. She heard their voices from the other side of the entrance to the platform and hurried to see what was going on. Well, she wasn't the only one to hear them in the crowd, since everybody was looking and whispering about them. It was known to everybody that Harry Potter was having some difficulties dealing with the growing new threats to wizards and witches as an Auror. He was having a lot of difficulties in connecting all the dots to get the dark objects that were being used to kill indiscriminately. People were getting scared and he didn't have an answer to tranquilize them. And The Daily Prophet was not helping. Every day, an issue would relate cases, testimonies and show pictures of these objects and their victims. The yesterday number was the one that put everybody on edge.

_Wood Spoon Kills Entire Family_

_It was when Marge Treehugger started to cook dinner for her beloved ones that the poison, put on the spoon through dark magic, started to spread to the soup of pees she was so famous about. The entire family didn't survive the attack. How is it possible that a normal family dies this way? There were no motives for the so called Death Eaters attack. This makes us wonder: Harry Potter…what are you doing in your office? See more on pages 2 to 4._

It seemed impossible that such a normal and random object could contain a poison that would kill instantaneously anyone who ate the food that touched it. People started to become paranoid, even with the clothes they had on, and the Ministry and the Aurors were not able to control these situations or predict them. Something very odd was happening throughout all the magical community and no one knew why.

Once James stepped away from his father and got into the train, Ginny started wondering why he suddenly started acting this way about his family. _Well,_ she thought,_ he's in an age that's hard to understand why things are as they are and a change can't be possible. I guess he feels a little bit too much exposed for all the fame of his family._ – You should have been tougher with him Harry. He is starting to get very obnoxious- she said.

- I couldn't. I remember what felt like to experience the kind of thing that happened to him. It is very hard to concentrate on anything but the meaning of the dream.

- Yes honey, I understand it must be hard, but you should know that it is not a reason for him to disrespect you. I love him too and I'm worried like you. But if he doesn't want to talk about it, then, there's nothing we can do.

-Yes, I guess you're right. But I wish I could do something. He says I'm Auroring him, and I don't even know why he says I'm not there for my family. I never wanted that.

- I know. But he doesn't know how much work and responsibility you have in your hands right now. I guess he's just going thru a phase where everything about you and your story makes him very…uncomfortable.

- Oh that kid…but I agree with you. Maybe is just that. Let's go home. By the way, what's going on with Lilly?

- Oh…it's nothing really. From what I've heard, her ex was snogging another girl. Don't worry, she'll be fine.

- Ginny…

-Yes?

-We are old.

-Don't say that! Old is the Merlin's beard.

Harry knew well the price of fame. That's why he wasn't very surprised when Ginny suggested that their son was feeling that weight of being known by the doings of his family during the years they spent at Hogwarts. But this was the smallest problem to solve right know. What nobody knew, except for Harry and his best friend and co-worker, is that the dark objects that were threatening magical families had a very distinctive characteristic: Voldemort's mark. They decided to keep this as a secret, even from the Minister of Magic so that he wouldn't panic. Jameson Venomite was a very nervous person, especially when dealing with Dark Magic. He wasn't an incompetent on his job, on the contrary. But the peace that was felt throughout all England after the Battle of Hogwarts was over and Voldemort destroyed, gave him, and all the magical community, a false sense of security, so there was no need to alarm everybody before they had more substantial proofs that Death Eaters were trying to spread violence, fear and terror again. But they were wrong. It was while the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross that a curious boy discovered one of this objects on his bag and, while studying it, touched it by accident and killed himself and his family in their own house with a blast, while the dark mark appeared above their house. The one conjuring it was Lucius Malfoy. He was trying to find me.


	3. Chapter 2 Funny Things

2. Funny things

-Oh hello! Who is this fine beauty seating in my favorite booth?

-Excuse me?

- Please tell me…did it hurt?

_What? How can he possibly know?_

-You know…when you fell from the sky. Someone as beautiful as you could only have come from heaven.

-Who are you? And how dare you to talk to me like that? - Of course I knew who he was. And I also knew he would come here. This was the first step of my plan to kill him: getting to know him.

-I'm James Sirius Potter at your service madam.- Putting himself on his knees while saying this he was accentuating his enjoyment in making fun of this strange girl, who was seated in his preferred place in the train. Soon enough everybody was laughing at her. So she left the booth without a word in the middle of the laughs of James and his friends, felling even more compelled to fulfill her job.

-James! Why were you so mean to that girl? She must be new at Hogwarts and that wasn't a very welcoming first meeting.- Rose Weasley was a very kind person and the oldest of Ron's and Hermione's sons. She was only two years younger than her cousin James, but more wise and astute. She was feeling sorry for the girl he teased just a few moments before she arrived to the booth, because she saw the pain in her eyes and the anger on her face.- I think she got mad at you.

- I don't care- said he with contempt- and she was too old to be a first year. I think that for the first time you are wrong Rosie. I do not believe Hogwarts accepts people _that_ old.

-Oh really? Then how do you explain that she was here? I've never seen her.

-Maybe she's too shy to be around people and was always hidden somewhere. You know…hiding that wicked look of hers.- Everybody started laughing again.

- How can you be so intolerable to others?

-Well little cousin that's very easy to respond: I simply am one of the most gifted wizards at Hogwarts, with a very special talent to Quidditch and, of course, the most good-looking guy in all England. I do not own explanations to anybody, especially to _you_. And that girl? She was just in my place and I wanted her out. So I did what I had to do.

-I can't believe you call yourself a Gryffindor. Your father would be very ashamed of you if he heard what you're saying.

- How dare you talking to me like that you little brat? And leave my father out of this! You know nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing!

-I bet one day you'll regret the words you spoke to that girl. There's something dangerous about her.- It was when James started laughing again with his friends that Rose abandoned the booth, wishing she was wrong about that strange girl.

-Dangerous? Ah ah! Don't make me laugh Rosie! – she heard in the end of the carriage corridor, before she found the girl in one empty booth ahead.

-Hi there. Can I come in?- said Rose. She was a very solitary person, always studying and working to be the best. A bit like her mother before her, but with a big difference: she liked being alone. Maybe this change of personality was the cause for her to be the first of the Weasley family to be accepted in Ravenclaw, and not in Gryffindor. This fact made her a kind of an outcast to her cousins and she often suffered because of it. Lucky is that her brother Hugo, who was a Gryffindor too, never forgot her, and ended up by having lunch and dinner with her at least two times a week.

_What is she doing here? Oh I see. You defended me from him. For an Auror daughter you fail in hiding your thoughts._

-Why?

-Why? Because I need a place to sit, and you seem like you need a friend right now. I heard what happened with James so…

-So you came here to see if I was ok? Again, why?

-I had to defend you. You seem to be in pain, I see it in your eyes.

_Funny, she's quite perceptive. _

-You know nothing about me. - there was disdain on every letter she spoke.

- I know you're new here. And I also know that's a lie.

_WHAT? How can she possibly know this? _

-What? – _Maintain the composure and don't show her she's right!_

Then Rose starts to laugh- You don't like jokes do you? Sorry. But how rude of me! My name is Rose Weasley, and it's very nice to meet you. Welcome to Hogwarts!- Rose was trying to lighten the mood because the girl stopped breathing right after what she said. And _that_ was very very strange.

- You're right. I don't like jokes. And yes, you can sit with me.

- Oh thank you! You know, I don't have a lot of friends, so I always sit alone. – She confessed, blushing.

-I do not believe that's the truth. You have your family. _Oh! It's because you're a Ravenclaw! Now I see what my father meant about Potter and Weasley and all the Gryffindor House. _

- My family… I see them all summer and holidays. It can get very tiresome. Especially with James around.- And then she started laughing again.

- James uh? _Pretend you know nothing about any of them! Don't ruin your chances. She might be very useful in the future._

- Yes. That guy teasing you earlier. Since he had a strange dream he's been acting this way.

- Strange dream? _I'm getting sloppy. What if he saw me inside?_

- Yes. He dreamt with Voldemort.

_Oh no!_

- Voldemort? The greatest dark wizard of all time? What happened in that dream?

Rose felt a bit uncomfortable with this girl's fascination on the matter. – I don't think I should talk about it. It's kind of a secret. Sorry. - Rose was thinking about all the mystery surrounding this girl and her instinct told her to beware.

_Damn! Tell me girl. _– It's ok. I understand.

_Oh I can see it now. He just felt it. _

-You haven't told me your name yet.

- Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. We're in Hogsmead. – And without another word, the girl left the compartment and disappeared.

-First years! This way please.- Hagrid, the Groundskeeper saw her and ran to give her an hug.

-Hagrid! I'm so happy to see you again! I can't believe how much time passed! I missed you so much.

- Oh. You're so sweet 'Relia. I missed yea too. Are you ready? It's goin to be a bumpy ride.

- I know. But I'm ready. How's Hogwarts?

-Very glad to see yea face again!

While she entered the boat, her eyes filled with tears of joy and sadness. First because she was back to her home, and secondly because the ones she loved were gone forever and there's no way to talk to them again.

When she and the other students went to the stairs before the Great Hall, everybody started whispering and wondering what was such a grownup girl doing between them. –I bet you she's a giant descendent. There's no way that's a size of an eleven year old. – Giant? Are you crazy? Maybe she's a transferred student. I wonder where she's from. Maybe Albania! She has a crazy look.

- Miss Aurelia you're back!- Filch was happier than he ever was in his life.

- Filch! I can't believe you still work here!- Then she hugged him and her eyes filled again with tears. – Oh! You shouldn't say that I'm _back_. Remember that this is supposed to be my first time here- she whispered. Everybody was even more confused now from all the fuss.

- Oh that's right! I'm so sorry.

- It's ok. – she smiled and asked him- How is Mrs. Norris?

- Sleeping milady. She- but he was interrupted by the Headmistress McGonagall.

- All right. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Headmistress McGonagall and I'm opening an exception this year: I'll make the selection. When I call your name, you go forward and will be selected into your houses. If you'll follow me. Oh! Mr. Filch? Please tell our friend how we're going to do this.

- Yes ma'am. Miss, you must go after all of them are placed in their teams and wait for your turn. Good luck! Oh! And it's very nice to have you here again.

Then they entered the Great Hall and was time for the selection to start. The Headmistress called every name of the first year's students and then said. – Well, you all must be wondering why I am doing the Selection this year, since that task belongs to Professor Sprout. The truth is that this is a special year because we've got a special student. She's here in her first year here at Hogwarts, but she's sixteen, so she's going to the sixth year.

Then all the whispers started again – What? It's not possible!

- Quiet you all! I hope you receive her as welcoming you were received in your first year here. So with no further delays, I call to be Selected: Aurelia Lestrange!

- Lestrange? – Someone screamed. There was no longer whispering, because everybody was trying to understand this new situation and there was a mix of curiosity, anger and fear. But the one who was more curious was Professor Longbottom.

Then I walked in the corridor of the Great Hall and there was silence. Except on the minds of everybody, and I could _hear_ all of them. I seated on the bench with the Sorting Hat in my head and then he talked to me- I'm glad you're back Aurelia. Don't mind them, you are always welcomed in your home. And I think you'll be glad to know that my opinion about this choice is not much changed since that night.- Then he screamed- SLYTHERIN!

Between the silence there was a voice raising and saying- Why I am not surprised? With that face she could only be a Slytherin. I can't believe it's _you_. You still haven't told me if it hurt or not.- James was trying to diffuse the tension making fun of her again. But it wasn't working. Aurelia took her seat in her team's table with no applause.

_You knew this would be hard. Suck it up! Soon enough all of this will be over._

When dinner was over, the teams headed out to their dorms, but my night was not over. Everybody kept whispering and wondering who I was and how I got there.

- Lestrange? How come I don't know you?- someone asked while I was trying to get in the dormitory.

- You must be Scorpio Malfoy. It's very nice to meet you…hmm…cousin.

- How come my father never told me about you? But this is impossible! If you are a Lestrange you can only be Bellatrix's daughter! So you'd be my _aunt_?- _Damn it! He's smarter than his grandfather. _

- Well…it's not exactly like that. You see…she adopted me in her Will. I guess she wanted someone to have her things.

- But how? She's dead! How could she choose you for adoption?

- I don't know the process very well. I guess she told the orphanage she wanted someone like me.

-What? How could that be? I'm going to talk to my father to see if you're not using my family name wrongly.

-There's no need of that. – _Imperio _– You will not talk about this with no one. And if someone asks, I'm your cousin.

-Yes. You are my cousin. - he repeated with no emotion in his eyes.

_I can't believe I did this. My father would not be proud of me._

-Where are you going? I'm the Prefect, and it's time to go to sleep.

-Don't worry I'm just going to see something before I go to bed.- Then I headed to the grounds. The previous time I was there was when I last saw my father, right under the Whomping Willow, the way to get to the Shrieking Shack without being noticed. And now was the perfect time to visit it. But, before I could even approach it, a voice called my name in the dark. – Aurelia uh?

_I'm getting too careless. _

-Who's there? Present yourself! Homenum Revelio.

-Hey hey! Turn it off! It's me. James Potter. Please put your wand down, I mean you no harm.

-Oh..._you_. Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?

-Shouldn't you? I'm a Prefect. It's my job to check this kind of situation.

-Kind of situation?

-Yes. Girls out of bed in strange hours and walking through the Grounds. But I forgive you because you're new here.

- Leave me alone ok? What I do at night is none of your business. And ask anyone in the faculty: I'm authorised to walk whenever and wherever I want to.

- What makes you think you're so special?

-And what makes _you_?- _Imperio- _Go away.

-Yes. I'm leaving. Have a good night.

_Great. I did it again! Stop it. He is not a threat. Undo this. This is not the way you were properly raised, remember? _

-Wait! Sorry, I reacted badly. I'm being rude. My name is Aurelia Lestrange, nice to meet you James.

- Wow! What happened? I feel weird. Why are you still pointing your wand to me?

-I'm sorry, I used the Imperius Curse to send you away.- _I guess honesty it's the best thing I can give to him. _

- WHAT? Imperius? Are you crazy?

- I'm sorry. I really didn't want to do it. It was stronger than me.

- How...why...how come...can you teach me?

_Well I wasn't expecting this, that's for sure._

-Teach you? Isn't your father an Auror? I don't think he would approve you using this kind of magic.

-_Exactly_.- Then he started laughing. He seemed happy with the thought of defying his father. _Interesting. _– So...Lestrange uh?

- Yes, that's the name of the one who brought me to this world. But I do not wish to talk about it.

- Why? She was just a crazy murderer.

- I know.- _She tried to kill me several times._

Then there was silence. He noticed he touched a weak point in that girl's walls. "How intriguing is this girl! She's not like all the others. She looks like she's in pain. There's something very off about her. And I need to find out what. She gives me chills.", he thought.

- So...dreams uh?- I was trying to think of something else, to make him talk to me. I had to know him before I could kill him. It was of great importance to make him think we were friends. Only then, my plan would work perfectly.

-Yeah...how do you know that?

- The dark circles under your eyes.

- James?- one of his friends called him in the dark- Who are you talking to?

- Funny...you seem to have them too. But I bet it's not because you can't sleep. I bet you were born that way. – Then he started laughing again, but this time there was no happiness there, only disdain. – Come here Robbie! It's her! Aury! The Les_weirdo_

Then, without a word, I left, while laughs erupted everywhere.


	4. Chapter 3 Fear

3. Fear

In the meantime, Draco Malfoy received a visit from her mother- Your father is going mad!- she said- He's not being home in weeks and he's the one responsible for these crazy attacks.

-What? Are you sure mother?

- Yes Draco, I am. I'm very worried he'll do something unwise and precipitated. In the last months he began talking about a plan the Dark Lord had to survive and how he had to end it. He talked like he was afraid of what could happen.

- What? But Voldemort has been dead for so long. Why would he talk about this now? I know he regretted joining the Death Eaters that time I was at school, and, to be true, I believe was the most awful mistake I've ever made in my entire life. I'm so glad it's all over.

- I know son. But my sister told me about this before too. Many years before you were born, she told me the Dark Lord had a special plan to survive that involved her. That's why she always felt so special around him and, also, why he never even put her under the Cruciatus Curse.

- That's strange. What can it be?

-I don't know. Maybe we should go talk to Potter. He can help us find your father and end this mess for once.

- No! Don't call Potter or father will go to Azkaban. I'm going to find him and try to bring him back home.

Then, with no notice, an urgent letter from the Ministry of Magic directed to Narcissa Malfoy arrived.

_Mrs. Malfoy, _

_We are sorry to inform you that your husband was taken under custody and will be presented to interrogation by the Auror Office in the next twenty-four hours. Since he requested, we are sending this letter so you and your son could be present. We will wait for your presence so you can also testify about your husband's actions in the past weeks._

_Courteously, _

_The Head Of the Auror Office_

_Harry James Potter_

- Well, at least now we know where he is. I'm scared Draco. What if he goes to Azkaban?

- Don't worry mother. We'll go to the Ministry and convince Potter he is able to come back home. I believe he'll understand. He's very soft for an Auror.

- Draco! Don't say that! It's because of that boy I knew you were alive and we were able to escape all from Azkaban and rebuilt our lives. Don't you ever, ever, forget that we have a debt with him, and not the opposite!

- Yes, I know. But he has too much of a _good heart_ for the job, you have to admit it.

- Yes, in that point I agree. But that doesn't mean he's bad at it. Would you prefer your old teacher Moody?

- Hell no! Well, let's go and see what we can do about this.

Then, they went to the damily's fireplace and, with Floo Powder went straight to the Ministry. Once they arrived, there was a big fuss all around, with papers flying and spells being cast. What they didn't know, is that Lucius was able to escape through the Ministry of Magic fireplace directly towards Hogwarts and the Headmistress Office.

- Look for him!

- Quickly!

- Oh no! Bad news Potter...it seems that he escaped through the Ministry's fireplace with Floo. He can be anywhere now.- All the Auror Office was awake and trying to catch him.

- Damn it! How did he escape? He's smarter than he looks.- Ronald Weasley was Harry's best friend, and was also his co-worker in the Auror Office. Though he knew the abilities of the team, he was second-guessing their ability to predict attacks and dark wizards' actions.

- Watch your words Potter!- Draco was getting angry. How come so many Aurors could not catch an almost lunatic old man?- How could this be? He's old, barely can run, you send us a letter to come here urgently and then you let him escape? What kind of an Auror are you?- Anger soon turned into disdain.

- Goodnight Draco. Mrs. Malfoy. I'm glad you could come in such short notice. We are sorry for all this troubles, and I promise you we will find him.- Harry heard the screams and knew it was time to solve everything the best way possible.

- Potter! Wonderful Potter...how can you be so calm? You and your office are a bunch of idiots! I don't know how the Magical Community feels safe with you in charge. I demand and explanation. Now!

- Draco! Calm down please.- Narcissa was scared. Though she agreed with her son, she tried not to show it so that she could know something about her husband as soon as possible.- Mr. Potter, thank you so much for the warning. I know you're doing your best, but I'm afraid it's revealing to be not good enough. Please tell us what happened so we can help you the best way we can.

- I'm sorry Draco. He was downstairs in a court room being interrogated and, suddenly, he just disappeared. I don't know how he did this.

- But why did he disappear? What did he said? Where did you found him?

- If you two come with me to my office, I'll explain it. Through here please.

They followed him through a staircase that ended in a big room filled with little cabinets, where were the offices of the Aurors. Surprisingly, Harry's Office was the smallest, so they had to fetch a chair from another.

-What? The big office is in construction or something?- teased Draco.

-Oh no. I like this one. The big office has papers and stuff like that. But let's get to the point. I believe is best if I tell you everything that happened today. Nevertheless, Mrs. Malfoy, do you mind if I make you some questions first? It's so I can understand everything properly.

- No, of course. I'll do everything that's necessary.

- But be quick ok Potter? I want to find my father as quickly as possible.

- Don't worry Draco. We have strong clues that tell us where he is.

-WHAT? And you're sitting here chatting with us? Go get him!

- My team will bring him safely here. Please be patient and everything will work out just fine. Now, Mrs. Malfoy...

- Please call me Narcissa.

- Very well, Narcissa, tell me the last time you saw your husband, as precise as possible please.

-Well, let's see...the last time I saw him was two days ago.

-What? But you told me he wasn't home for weeks. So how could you see him?

-Draco, I do have a life you know. I saw him in Knockturn Alley. He was there buying a wood spoon.

-Wood spoon? Like the one in the news? Why didn't you stop him Narcissa?

- How could I? Right when he saw me he told me to be out of the streets and head home. He told me _she_ could be watching.

- She? Who's she?

- I don't know. He kept telling me to go home and only calmed down when I did.

- Hum…I see. And that was also the last time you talked to him?

- Yes it was. He never sent me a letter. Nothing! It was the first time in three weeks that I talked to him.- Then she started crying. Though she saw awful things while his husband and son were Death Eaters, this erratic behavior of Lucius was killing her inside. She felt he was getting his punishment for his previous malicious actions towards others. And so was she.

- Three weeks? That's about the time the attacks started. Mother…is he…?

- Yes Draco. He is attacking all this people and I don't know why. – Then the sobbing got so loud and strong that no one could speak for a few moments.

- Narcissa – said Harry a few minutes later – please calm down. He is fine, and I promise we'll do anything within our reach to reduce yours and your family's pain. Thank you for your testimony. If you calm down, then I'll tell you everything that happened.

-She's ok Potter. Tell us.

- Today we received a help alert from a witch whose neighbors died with an explosion this afternoon. She was very frightened and, when we got to the scene of the crime, the Dark Mark appeared above our heads. Of course we didn't thought it could be Voldemort, since he's been dead for years, and the majority of Death Eaters is dead or in Azkaban. So it could only be someone previously connected to both. I'm sorry, but we immediately suspected your husband Narcissa.

-I understand. He dragged my son to that horrific club of his and led us all to disgrace. Please continue. I'm not offended.

- Very well then. We started looking for him everywhere. But here's when it all begins to become strange: he was the one who came to us. While he was giving himself in, he said "Potter! Oh please save me! Send me to Azkaban today. I need to be safe. Protect my family I beg you!". Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I said. Tell us what happened here please.

-I killed them Potter. All of them. But you can't blame me! I was looking for _him_. He's back!

-Who's back?

-Voldemort.

-What? I believe you're a bit confused sir. Please, come with us to the Ministry so we can talk more calmly.

- No no! I have to find him and kill him! Please Potter. You have to help me destroy him. Destroy his soul again!

-What? You know about the Horcruxes? But they were all destroyed, even the one inside of me. Please come with me…

- No! They aren't! Please Potter. Save my family. Save them from them…from them! Save them!

-From who Mr. Malfoy?

- Bellatrix…Voldemort…there was a plan…a plan…a plan…- he started repeating till he fainted. I believe it was the effort from being erratic for days. Then we brought him here. After awhile he started waking up and we fed him, let him took a bath and sleep for an half an hour. Then, we started interrogating him.

- So, Mr. Malfoy…

-Lucius please. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I'm trying to mend them. You can treat me as a friend, because that's the way I see you now Potter and…you too Weasley. I was wrong when judging your family. I am truly sorry.

- Bloody hell Harry! He's gone mad!– Ron whispered. Though it's a bad way to describe him, I believe it's the truest way to do it. You see Narcissa, your husband had a strange look in his eyes. I saw no emotion. I'm sorry. Well, continuing now. He decided he wanted to talk about what happened after a few moments when he kept quiet looking at me. He was sitting in that chair you're in Madam, and never said a word until he asked me to go to a court room downstairs. And so he did. That's when I sent you the letter and he started talking about everything he done.

- It was a few months ago that I discovered a message from my sister-in-law, Bellatrix. She kept it hidden in her house, beneath her bed. I went there to see if something was worth saving and I found it. The note only said: "Voldemort will always live" and, near it, was a photograph of a baby with a scar mark in the back: the Dark Mark. It looked imprinted, somehow, in that baby's skin. I then realized it was a kind of dark magic I never saw. Like a baby demon or something. The weird part is that Bella was always in Azkaban and then she was with the Death Eaters and got dead. There was no way she was pregnant of a baby. So it could never be her son right?

- Are you telling me Voldemort had a son with Bellatrix? And that that son of them is a Horcrux?

- Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. That's why I started killing those families without anyone knowing it was me. If Voldemort is alive, I never wanted him to stop me from destroying him for good.

-But that makes no sense. No one can have a son in Azkaban. It is the darkest place in the world for a soul. It's impossible. Harry, I believe we should see the entrances and exits from Azkaban.

-Yes Ron, please do it. We need to see if Bellatrix went to a hospital or something and for how long.

- There's no need Weasley. I already checked and there's nothing there.

-What? How could you? It's classified information.

-Yes, I know, but I know some people there, you know, from those old days.

-When you were a Death Eater and killing innocent people right?

-I never, ever, killed someone! I may have done some harm, but I never killed a person. –Well Lucius, you killed these people chasing a baby that doesn't exist!

- Ron, calm down. I don't think is such an impossible possibility. You see, the families he killed all had boys of different ages in them and were all "pure-bloods". If this baby was born form Bellatrix and Voldemort it makes sense he would be hidden in this kind of families. And remember James's dream.

-Yes, pure blood unfortunately spilled. I never destroyed him. But I know where I must go next.

- What? No way! You are going to jail.

-Ron! Lucius! Please, I still have a few questions. How is it possible that Bellatrix had this baby? She was only free to have one the time my parents died, when I was one year old. If so, this baby is grown up.

- Well, yes, that's right. But I don't think so. I believe he is the age of your son now. Can I ask you a favor Potter?

- Of course.

- Save my family. Tell Narcissa that I love her and that she should not be afraid.

- Yes I will…- But then he disappeared. I believed he tricked us with some Dark Magic.

And now we must go get him.

-Get him? Get him where?

-Hogwarts.


End file.
